The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time
The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time is the sequel to The Journeyman Project and second installment of the series. Story As the story begins in the year 2318, six months after the events of the first game, Gage Blackwood is visited by himself from ten years in the future. Someone has framed the future Gage for tampering with historical artifacts and it is up to the past Gage to visit the past and find evidence to clear his name. Meanwhile, the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings is deliberating on Earth's monopoly on time travel technology and this latest trial threatens to close down the Temporal Security Agency (TSA). After joining up with an interesting artificial intelligence being named Arthur, Gage visits locations such as the workshop of Leonardo da Vinci and the Mayan temple of Chichen Itza and eventually find the culprit, Michelle Visard, who is another TSA agent. Gage is kidnapped by her and taken to an old missile silo, where Arthur sacrifices himself to allow Gage to continue his mission. He eventually uncovers that another alien race, the Krynn, are behind the crimes and the framing of Gage, to further their own interests. Gage is able to stop the Krynn and save his future self, and is then mind-wiped and sent back to his own time. Reception The reaction to the game was mostly positive. Just Adventure gave the game an "A+", saying "...this is one of the best games I’ve ever played. It impressed me from start to finish."1 Programmer in Black, while having a few gripes about the scoring system, finished his review with "I recommend this (game) highly."2 However, the reaction was not completely positive. The small view window, a potentially cumbersome biochip system, and the overwhelming number of ways the player could meet an untimely end drew criticism from some reviewers, such as Adventure Gamers, who wrote in their three-and-a-half star review: "The first thing you'll invariably notice about the game is its tiny viewscreen...a very disappointing return of windowed gaming...Once again filling up another large portion of the screen is the elaborate interface. The first game's interface walked the fine line between complex and complicated, but the one used in Buried in Time is altogether unwieldy."3 Most of these problems were resolved in the next game in the series, The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time. Releases and Bug Fixes 'Verison 1.0 (1995)' The initial release of Buried in Time included a notable glitch near the end of the game that prevented the player from getting a perfect score. The game shipped on three CD-ROMs, with the data organized to allow the least amount of disc-swapping possible. Disk 1 and 2 for Mac and Windows were different. 'Version 1.1 (1995)' This bug and other problems related to running under Windows 95, were solved in this version. 'The Journeyman Project Trilogy (1999)' This game in the set'' had a manufacturing error that affected many of the box sets. The disc labeled as disc 2 actually contained the data for disc 3, making the game unplayable. Red Orb Entertainment had a replacment disk program for those effected. 'Online''' An online format can be purchased on gog.com. Easter Eggs The game features two easter eggs: # Press Ctrl and while holding it, click "NEW GAME" in the Main Menu. You will see a clip with Caldoria (from TJP) exploding. # In the Da Vinci Studio sequence, right after unlocking the balcony door with the key, hold Ctrl. While it's still held, click forward to open the door and walk through it. You will see the "Moonwalking Agent" dancing inside the tower beyond. This must be done before discovering Agent 3. References #"Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time Review". justadventure.com. Retrieved 2006-04-28. #"The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time; PIB PC Game Review". pibweb.com. Retrieved 2006-04-28. #"Adventure Gamers: Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time". adventuregamers.com. Retrieved 2006-05-19. Category:Journeyman Project Category:BiT